The front end of a modern motor vehicle body is typically supported by two spring and strut assemblies, each including a strut, strut mount, bearing, spring seat and a spring. To achieve a comfortable ride, a satisfactory spring rate must be maintained. However, the hoods of late model motor vehicles are much lower than heretofore. The designers demand this. As the hood becomes lower and lower, the spring and strut assembly must be shortened, making it difficult to maintain a satisfactory spring rate.
In accordance with the present invention, the central axis of the spring is disposed at an acute angle to the central axis of the strut. This is done to balance the forces acting on and in the spring and strut assembly.
Further in accordance with the invention, the strut includes a shock absorber having a piston reciprocable in a cylinder. The spring is a coil spring which encircles the shock absorber. However, the spring seats are set at an angle to the shock absorber and support the spring in a manner such that the central axis of the spring extends at an acute angle to the central axis of the shock absorber. Even though the shock absorber may be shortened by the demands of automotive design, the overall travel of the shock and similarly the spring require that the length of the spring, and hence the spring rate, may be maintained.
Preferably the upper spring seat has a central hub which is aligned axially with the central axis of the shock absorber. A bearing supporting the hub may thus be aligned with the shock absorber even though the upper spring seat is angularly off-set to support the spring.
One object of this invention is to provide a spring and strut mount assembly having the foregoing features and capabilities.
Another object is to provide a spring and strut mount assembly which is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being inexpensively manufactured and assembled. Typically, it is desirable that these components be light in weight.
Another object is to provide sufficient noise, vibration, and harshness isolation to the coil spring. This is typically done with a relatively thick and soft rubber isolator pad.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.